lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silk Stocking Murder
]] The Silk Stocking is a case in L.A. Noire. Cole Phelps takes on this case during his time at the Homicide desk with his partner Rusty Galloway in August of 1947. Description The Silk Stocking case starts out at a Downtown cafe, where Captain James Donnelly informs Phelps and Galloway of a body of a brutally murdered woman left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St., near City Hall. Upon arriving, Phelps and Galloway are greeted by a group of odious reporters. "Another tramp, another message," says one of the obnoxious reporters, another saying "Is the Werewolf back in business?" ("The Werewolf" being a common nickname for the infamous Black Dahlia killer during this era.) Another message like the body in the previous case, this one is cut up badly, but Phelps and Galloway argue whether it's a copycat murder or the original murderer still at large. Phelps soon finds a blood trail up the alleyway to a fire escape, then up the side and roof of a building to another set of roofs and eventually finds the victims personal affects and library card along the way, as well as the victim's address and the fact that she was married. The player can leave the crime scene and go back to the Central Police Station for a briefing from the chief or go to the address unearthed at the crime scene. Walkthrough The Silk Stocking case starts out with a body of a woman (Antonia Maldonado) left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St. in Downtown. Crime Scene (Aliso Street Alleyway) Talk with the coroner, Malcolm Carruthers, then examine the body and surrounding area. *Closely examine her''' Neck''' *Look at left arm for her Missing Wedding Ring *Look at her right arm for half of a Library Card *Look at t'orso '''for the' Message Written In Red Lipstick'. *Moving away from the body, you will spot '''the Bloody Stocking'. *Check out the Blood trail, marked as Evidence A. *Following the Blood Trail you will find the Blue Ladies Hat,'' ''investigate it further to find out it belongs the victim. *Continue following the blood trail you will find a single Blue Ladies Shoe (marked as Personal Effects) in a trash bin and examine it further to denote that it most likely belongs to the victim. *'Keep following '''the blood trail to find the victim's' House Keys''' hung on a pipe. ( It's easy to spot due to it 'glimmering' ) *'Continue following the Blood Trail, '''there is a' Dot Pattern note on the ground. *Then, take a look at the '''Ladder, '''there is a bloody smear next to it. *Once on the roof, follow the blood and check the cabin for an empty '''Envelope. *Keep following the bloody trail and examine the Metal Make-Up Box. *Keep moving forward and follow the trail, soon you will spot the vic's missing wedding ring hanging on the roof from a rope ( looks like string or twine ). *Keep going, you will soon find a''' Bloody Painter's Brush'. *Finally at the end of the apparently painted bloody trail, you will find the vic's '''purse' and the other half of the library card. Antonia's residence After finding all the evidence you need, go to Antonia's residence for more information. Antonia's residence is the Parsons Boarding House ran by Barbara Lapenti. Before speaking with Mrs. Lapenti, investigate Antonia's room (located upstairs, room 5). *Inspect the broken window *Outside the window on the balcony, inspect the iron picket used on window *'Attorney letter '''in suitcase on bed *'Picture frame''' on dresser After gathering the clues, head back down and interview Mrs. Lapenti. *Possible suspects - Truth *Movements of victim - Doubt *Evidence of break-in - Lie '(use broken window as proof) *Breakdown of marriage - '''Lie '(use charm bracelet photograph as proof) Angel's apartment Now head to the husband's, Angel Maldonado, apartment. View the mailboxes to the right of the main entrance to get his apartment number, #304. Once in the apartment, the Angel and his brother will brawl with Phelps and Galloway. After subduing the two, search the apartment. *'''Fruit crate in the kitchen *'Bloody shirt '''in the kitchen by door *'Matchbook''' in kitchen After searching the apartment, canvass the neighbors. {NOTE: You must knock on ALL the neighbors' doors on the third floor before this location can be cleared off } Apartment #302 is the only neighbor that will give any useful info by providing the Husband's Alibi The duo will get a call to report to the station immediately. (If you do not, proceed to the El Dorado; you will get the call later in the case.) Meet the Captain downstairs in Technical Services. After a brief discussion and viewing of a poem, the Captain will tell you to go upstairs and interrogate the husband. *Last contact with victim - Lie '(husbands alibi) *Divorce proceedings - '''Lie '(attorney's letter) or (divorce papers) if you visit the El Dorado Bar prior to the interview *Jewelry taken from body - '''Truth *Bloodstained shirt found - Doubt El Dorado Bar Now head to the El Dorado Bar. Question the bartender *Missing jewelry - Doubt *Movement of victim - Truth Just Picked Fruit Market Go out the back door and you will run into a worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market. Now go across the street to the fruit market and interview the fruit seller (he should look familiar) named Clem Feeney. If you have skipped the interrogation of Angel Maldonado at the Central Station, you will find the Fruit Market closed. Interrogate Maldonado first and return to the Fruit Market. *Distinctive necklace - Doubt *Contact with victim Doubt *Movements of victim - Truth After the interview there are clues to find, *Inspect behind the green doors to the left of the counter. Inside are many crates full of alcohol, evidence of bootlegging. *Inspect the bloody scalpel on the desk. * Find the lock box (using dot code 2 5 3 from crime scene to open). The contents inside the box are from the victim's bracelet. (Cutscene will trigger as soon as you've found both clues pertaining to the case. The crates are not considered important.) Feeney will spy the detectives discovering the evidence and flee. Pursue in the car allowing Galloway to shoot out the tires of Feeney's truck and apprehend the suspect in Chinatown. Or follow Feeney long enough and he will crash his car, also ending the pursuit. Note: Feeney is an insane driver, the truck will first escape to the fields, don't drive on the road, stay behind it that he won't be too far away from you, don't try to shoot his tire at the next road, because you can easily run into other vehicles. Once he is driving towards the slope, you need to do a big "Z" turn, be careful while driving in the alley, it is easy to crash your car here, you have only seconds to get your car moving after crash or Feeney will successfully escape. Once you made it through the slope, make a hard left turn then a quickly right turn, after that his escape route will be as straight as a line, and now you can let Rusty blow up his tires. GLITCH NOTE: After going out the back door of the El Dorado Bar and seeing the worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market. The telephone gamewell might be highlighted on the mini-map. When using the gamewell, the operator will say that your immediate presence is requested back at Central Police Station for another part of the Black Dahlia poem, although you had already been there beforehand. The Central Police Station will not be available as an open location in your notepad. Video Walkthrough Vw3gTq6ftsw Trivia *The story is loosely based on the real 1947 murder of Rosenda Mondragon. *A quick search of a trash can adjacent to the crime scene reveals a western cowboy hat, which some gamers may conclude to being John Marston's from Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. *This is the only murder case in homicide where Garrett Mason is not seen in the intro, as well the only homicide murder case where the death cutscene of the victim is not seen. es:El asesinato de la media de seda de:Der Seidenstrumpfmörder Silk Stocking Murder, The Category:Homicide